Pits Love
by mojiko namaneko
Summary: Pit is in love with a friend of his and finds out some terrible thing can he save her or will she not make it pit x oc one shot maybe continued if people like it
1. Chapter 1

Hey people just got a idea this is a one shot so no dissing read and review please.

Pit was running to school hoping not to get late today. As he ran into his class everyone stared at him including his long time crush. As he looked up after apologising so much he took his seat next to _her._ The girl he loved more than anything in the whole world. Her name was virgo. She had shoulder length brunette hair. that flowed like chocolate in her ponytail. And her eyes that's what got I'm to love her more than anything. Her eyes were a deep purple that always had a sparkle in them. He wanted so much to kiss her and love her as his no one else's. Today after school he's gonna confess his love for her. He didn't want to wait anymore. As he looked at her he noticed more marks on her legs. She said that she always fell. But to himthey looked more like knife cuts.

Virgo looked at pit with happiness sparkling in her eyes. he was the guy she always dreamed about. Today she planned to admit it to him before school but he did end up late again. she'd have to wait till after school. for it after all it was there last day before they went of into the world. as adults. This was her last chance. She planned to take it. She pulled out the necklace she made for him. She planned to give it to him before she confessed. so he at least something to remember her. It was a silver chain with a small pair of wings on it that she made out of the metal that fell of the pipe her father used to beat her. She was raped and beat by her father multiple times. But told no one. she didn't want to bother them. so she hid the marks and scars left behind. As best she could.

Time skip

As Virgo put her things away that she didn't need. she saw pit coming close to her and she smiled at him grabbing the necklace and putting it in her pocket and grabbing her bag. It was finally time.

"Hey pit. How are you?" She said

"I'm good Virgo. How about you? you look a little more...bent than usual."

"Ah..I'm fine no need to worry about me" she laughter nervously

Pit didn't belive it for a minute. "Ok how about a walk then."

"Sure"

As they walk her dad got annoyed that she wasn't home. so he went to look for her. And found her with pit. She had already gave him the necklace and she was about to confess. When he screamed at her. She turned and for the first time in his life pit saw fear in her eyes instead of the happy sparkle. Her dad ran over and pit noticed he had a lead pipe in his hand. He grabbed his daughter by her hair. Bringing her to her knees in front of him.

"What are you sound out here you little piece of shit! For this you'll get a punishment tonight I'll get my friend to come over and 'watch' you."

"No daddy please! I promise never to do this again just let me go! Please!"

"Too late to apologize now. And as for you." He pointed his pipe at pit.

"If you say anything about this you will be next. But since I'm a nice guy I'll show you what you'll get if you tell."

Her dad was about to bring it down on her head. When pit kicked it out of his hand with amazing spread and KO,ed him with a single punch. When looked back at Virgo it had started to rain. she was curled up in a ball shaking and crying. Pit never wanted to see her like this it hurt him to much. How was she able to stand this without saying a simple word. he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his apartment he got a few months back. She had fallen asleep and was soaked to the bone. He layed her down on his bed and grabbed the sheet and tucked her in. And set a change of clothes on the foot of the bed. For her to change into. He went to the bathroom and changed into jeans and a purple tee. He made sure not to take of the necklace. it ment to much to him. He started making hot chocolate. Knowing that bit was her favorite drink.

When Virgo woke up again she looked around not knowing where she was but saw a change of clothes on the foot of the bed they were black skinny jeans and a grey long sleeve that was way to big for her and the collar slid of her left shoulder. She put them on and took her hair out of her Ponytail . She walked out of the room to find pit over the stove with two pots in front of him. She recognised the smell of hot chocolate and felt instantly better.

"Pit?" She asked shyly

Pit turned to see her. And ran to her and hugged her so close.

"I'm so glad your awake! I had know idea that man did that to you! He deserves to spend his life in jail for what he did to you! Did he hurt you in other way Virgo?"

Virgo just stared. He cared about her she felt do much happiness that she hugged him tighter that he was hugging her. He let her go of the tight embrace. She told him everything and he said that it was fine if she stayed with him. But before they could do anything else she said something so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"I love you pit."

Pit turned to her. her entire face was red. Pit couldn't speak. His dream girl loved him back. He walked to her and kissed her right on the lips she was startled by this but soon was kissing him back with passion. As soon as they broke apart he said.

"I love you too Virgo."

She felt this being the best day of her life. Her father was gone, she had a new home, and the guy she always loved as her boyfriend. If she could ask for anything less it would be for this to last forever.

That's all folks if you like I might continue the story so far this is it thank you all who read and like


	2. Chapter 2

This is dedicated

It's been three months since Virgo and pit wear dating. Virgo had ran to the store to get some thing they needed. While she was out Virgo ran into a person she didn't want to see. She ran right into her dad. He smiled right at his daughter and grabbed her hand. She froze when he grabbed her hand and allowed herself to be dragged out of the store. Her dad ran her around the store to a ally near by. When they were out of sight he threw her to the ground and kicked her.

"Where the hell have you been! You worthless piece of shit! ILL beet you so hard it will seem the others were bites from mosquitoes!"

She just stared in horror. He dad started kicking and punching her to the point she was bleeding a good amount. When he finished he pulled out his phone and called up his friend to rape her. Virgo looked around for a way out. She saw a fire escape with the ladder down behind her and her dad. She slowly got up and walked to it and climbed up so that she was on the roof. When her father was done he turned around and saw she was gone. He cursed himself and ran out of the ally. I'm the mean time Pit got worried about Virgo so he went out to look for her. He saw her dad run out of a ally and got a bad feeling. He ran into the ally and saw nothing but a dark red spot and a trail of it leading to the fire escape. He climbed up as fast as he could and saw Virgo leaning against a chimney covered in her blood pit ran to her and checked for a pulse. She was alive just unconscious. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding he picked her up and carried her on on his back. When they got home he put her on the couch and started to clean and bandage her wounds. When he finished he took her to the room they shared and layed her down. When she was tucked in he got changed out of his clothes that were now stained with blood into the was and got on some fresh clothes. Then he saw on the bed and stroked her hair. When Virgo woke up she felt a hand on her head. She opened her eyes and saw Pit stroking her hair. She tried to sit up but felt a shock of pain. Visit still sat up completely. Pit looked at her with worry in his eyes. But she smiled and said she was ok just need a bath. After her bath she looked a lot better but still had bandages wrapped around her. Pit made sure she was ok throughout the night. Until it was time for bed they changed the sheets on the bed. Since it was stained. And crawled in Virgo snuggled up close to pit and rested her head on his chest. Pit smiled at her kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well holding Virgo close to him so nothing would ever happen to her. She was so scared that night she didn't want to lose pit ever he was her world and life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me if I can get Ten people to like this I'll add another chapter to the story to continue off of so like read and review thanks bye


End file.
